


Private Party

by fanficshiddles



Category: Doctor Robert Laing, High Rise - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hair Pulling, New Years Eve, Party, Vaginal Sex, dominant Robert Laing, drunk, sex over balcony, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: Robert Laing enjoyed the parties held in the high rise, especially the New Year’s Eve parties. They were always a blast, usually lasting a lot longer than just one night. But this one was extra special, because his eye was captured by the newest young resident of the high rise.The both of them bring in the New Year with a bang.Just some dirty smut with a Dominant Laing.
Relationships: Robert Laing (High-Rise)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	Private Party

When Robert laid eyes upon her, she was dancing with a bottle of champagne in her hand, chugging straight from the bottle.

Richard Wilder was chatting to Robert, but he wasn’t listening anymore, not now that his eye had been caught. Wilder noticed though and smirked. ‘Ah, you’ve spotted the fresh meat.’

‘What floor is she from?’ Robert asked, taking another puff of his cigarette before handing it to Wilder.

‘She’s below you.’ Wilder then chuckled. ‘I am guessing soon to be _literally_ too.’

Robert looked at his friend and winked, then started prowling across the room towards her.

When she spotted Robert coming towards her, with meaningful and determined steps, she felt a stirring down below. He was wearing a suit, with a loose tie and his sleeves were rolled up his forearms. His hair was a little messy from the party that had been going on all day, even though it was only eleven at night, still an hour to go before the bells.

Before Robert reached the new beauty, he had managed to grab an unopened bottle of prosecco from the table in passing. He slipped an arm around her and pulled her flush against his body, she could feel a bulge pressing against her stomach already.

‘Why hello there, aren’t you a pretty little thing?’ He purred into her ear, making her shiver.

‘You’re not so bad yourself, big boy.’ She smirked up at him.

Robert chuckled and tightened his arm around her as he tilted his head to the side. ‘Why don’t we go and have our _own_ party?’

She didn’t need to be asked twice as she allowed the Doctor to whisk her away to his apartment with the bottle of prosecco. Robert opened it on the way and they kept taking turns drinking it. By the time they reached his apartment, it was almost finished.

As soon as they got in the door, Robert slammed her against the wall and started kissing her, forcing his tongue into her mouth. She dropped the bottle in surprise, neither of them cared that it smashed at their feet.

Their hands were all over each other, in one another’s hair making a mess. Robert grabbed hold of her thighs and hiked her up, pushing against her so she could feel his bulge very evidently against her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and then he carried her outside to his balcony. They could hear the music from the party upstairs blaring down.

Robert put her down on the table and stopped kissing her long enough to tug at her dress, pulling the neck down far enough to reveal her breasts. She wasn’t wearing a bra, so he had good enough access to squeeze at them, dipping his head down he suckled on her nipples in turn, making her throw her head back in pleasure as his tongue lavished her.

She reached down and grabbed his cock through his trousers, squeezing him. ‘Oh my! You _are_ a big boy indeed.’ She giggled, feeling the length of him as he grew harder.

‘Ohh fuck!’ Robert moaned and bucked against her hand.

He stopped fondling her breasts and stepped back out of reach so he could undo his tie. ‘Stand up.’ He growled as he pulled it off.

‘What are’ She was cut off when Robert spun her around roughly and grabbed her wrists, forcing them behind her he swiftly restrained her hands behind her back. ‘Ooooh!’ She cooed excitedly.

He flipped her dress up and gave her ass a smack, making her gasp in delighted surprise. Robert guided her over to the edge of the balcony, forcing her to lean forward over the edge so her breasts were hanging over the wall.

Robert tore her panties clean off and quickly stuffed them into his pocket for later. Unbuckling his belt and pulling his cock free, he wasted no more time as he stepped right up against her and slapped her pussy a few times with his cock, making the both of them moan. He could feel how wet she was for him already.

‘You naughty little slut. Letting a complete stranger take you back to his apartment to ravage you.’ He nipped on her earlobe as he pushed the tip of his cock into her, making her cry out in pleasure as she was forced to accommodate him.

‘Ohhhh yes! Please, fuck me!’ She screamed when he was sheathed halfway inside her.

‘With pleasure.’ Robert growled.

Grabbing a fistful of her hair, he tugged hard, forcing her head right back so she could see him from above her, upside down. His nostrils were flaring as he started pounding into her, the buckle on his belt was slapping against her harshly, but she didn’t give a damn. It wasn’t the only pain she felt, her scalp burned under his grip and her hands were squashed between her back and his body as he moulded himself to her while he fucked her over the edge of his balcony.

The angle wasn’t quite right for Laing though. So he pulled out of her, making her whine in disappointment. But she was turned around and lifted up so her ass on was on the wall, putting her in an even more dangerous predicament.

But it was perfect for Robert as she was able to wrap her legs around him at the right height and his cock slid smoothly back into her. She cried out again as her walls welcomed him in, squeezing him tightly as he hit spots within her she didn’t know existed. The new position allowing him to get _much_ deeper.

Her hands grasped at thin air behind her as the tip of his cock bumped against her cervix, making her cry out in a mixture of utter bliss and pain.

One of his large and capable hands was splayed across her back, making sure she wouldn’t fall backwards to her death while he thrust into her repeatedly, hard. Perhaps fucking her to death instead, which was a much better way to go, she decided.

His other hand was back in her hair, forcing her head right back so he had all the access to her neck that he wanted. Sucking and biting her, leaving his mark on her for everyone to see.

She couldn’t stop moaning as he fucked her into oblivion, she started to cum repeatedly on his cock. Robert was able to push through it, he was enjoying her far too much to be done with her so soon. So even as he came for the first time, he didn’t pull out and emptied himself into her, filling her up so much that she felt his seed oozing out of her when he started thrusting again.

The squelching and lewd noises that came from between their bodies was drowned out by the roaring and cheering from upstairs as they started to count down to the New Year.

When the clocks struck midnight, Robert came inside her once again, setting off another orgasm for her too.

Both of them were panting and trembling as Robert pressed his sweaty forehead against hers. ‘Well, Happy New Year.’ He grinned.

‘Happy New Year indeed.’ She giggled.

When Robert pulled out of her, he stepped backwards and took her with him so she was safely on the ground again. She thought that was it over, but did wonder when Robert didn’t release her wrists from behind her back. Instead, he started removing his belt from the loops while he watched her intently, licking his lips.

‘You don’t think this is over already, do you?’ He asked with a smirk as he moved in close to her again.

‘I… I don’t know.’ She said as he slid his belt around her neck and made a loop out of it through the buckle so it turned into a slip lead of sorts. She gasped as he tugged her towards him, making it tighten around her neck.

‘ _This_ party is only just beginning, pet. And it lasts for days.’ He grinned.

She looked down and saw he was hard again. Without needing to be told, she sank down onto her knees beneath him with a smirk.


End file.
